


Prompt Wars

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt War [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, One Shot, Smut, Supercorptober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello Everyone,To hone our writing skills Ayaka Spencer (http://postscriptayaka.tumblr.com) and I (http://helpbutton95.tumblr.com) have challenged each other to a prompt war that will include prompt from Supercorptober.Every two weeks we will decide what the next theme is. Reader prompts are welcome. Please share them with us on one of our Tumblrs (linked above) or as a comment below. Just tag your prompt with a theme. ON HIATUS
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompt War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> To hone our writing skills Ayaka Spencer (http://postscriptayaka.tumblr.com) and I (http://helpbutton95.tumblr.com) have challenged each other to a prompt war. We will be doing Supercorptober as part of this. 
> 
> Rules: (Fandom Supergirl)
> 
> Length: 500-1000 words
> 
> Posted on AO3: Biweekly starting the week after next Friday/Saturday (we live on opposite sides of the globe) 
> 
> Prompts: Chosen by writers but welcome suggestions.
> 
> Every two weeks we will decide what the next theme is. Reader prompts are welcome. Please share them with us on one of our Tumblrs (linked above) or as a comment below. Just tag your prompt with a theme. The upcoming theme is Fall. 
> 
> Please comment below if you think it correctly represented the theme and prompt.
> 
> Please also note this is not a competition so much as a way for us to improve our respective writing skills. So any feedback and constructive comments are welcomed and appreciated and feed our starving writer's souls. 

See above authors note


	2. Angry Sex

Catco Christmas party. Lena unintentionally flirts with the reporter stealing all of Karas stories.

  
  
  


* * *

Lena Luthor had been to many a Catco Christmas Party. Ever since she had started being friends with Kara Danvers she had gone to Catco Christmas parties. They were often events thrown in the office, reporters and photographers milling around the bullpen. Now Lena was there as more than Kara's friend that's being dragged along, she's there as the girlfriend. She glances over her shoulder as she sees Kara discussing something animatedly with a colleague and Lena's slightly worried the Super is going to break something. 

"Oh wow, you're Lena Luthor" A voice states from beside her and her stomach plummets as she mentally prepares for the abuse she's used to receiving. She turns and gives her best polite business smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect someone as influential as you to be here." 

Lena looks over at the source of the voice. She's a reporter similar to her own age and Lena can see there's a form of female reporter trend of slacks and fitted button downs. The woman has brown hair that flows down her back. "I would hardly call myself influential," Lena admits lightly.

"Are you kidding? You lead the way in technological advancements every day," The woman gushes, "I'm Jen," She introduces producing her hand. 

"Nice to meet you," Lena smiles softly, shaking her hand. Lena recognises the name but for the life of her cannot place where she's heard it from. 

Jen holds her attention for far longer than Lena realises and soon most of the party has worn on, she turns to find Kara staring at her. Stormy blue eyes watched her carefully, the familiar muscle in the Kryptonians jaw pulsing and a small crinkle between her eyes. Lena notes how Kara doesn't move simply watching, she's perfected the silent conversations over the two years of dating, able to continue to engage in the conversation in front of her. Discussion shifts between tech breakthroughs and latest journal entries for particle physics. It takes until Kara steps up beside her, the familiar hand on the small of her back, pulling her from the conversation, she smiles up at Kara who returns a tight smile. 

"Kara, I can see why you do all the L-Corp interviews," Jen grins up at her and Lena feels Kara tense. "Lena really is enamouring."

"Yeah well, there's a lot more to Lena than L-Corp," Kara states and Lena can feel the irritation rolling off her. 

"Still, it's always good to share," Jen grins before turning back to Lena, "What do you say, Miss Luthor, willing to have another reporter do an expose on L-Corp?" 

"There's no need to keep repeating articles, Jen," Kara mutters into her glass and Lena frowns up at her trying to understand the animosity between them. 

"Well, who knows fresh eyes, fresh perspective," Jen smirks looking back at Lena. 

"I'm sure if you call my assistant it wouldn't be a problem," Lena shrugs diplomatically, not seeing the harm in giving the reporter a chance. Jen gives her a bright smile in triumph. 

* * *

Kara's silent on the drive home and Lena watches her carefully in the corner of her eye. 

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Lena asks softly and Kara simply continues to stare from the window. "Kara, if this is about agreeing to do that interview-" 

"It's not about the interview," Kara snaps shutting down the conversation, stormy blue eyes pinning her in her seat. 

It's when they arrive at Lena's building that Kara's snaps. The elevator doors shut with a soft click and Kara pins her to the wall. Seering open mouthed kisses passing between them and as Kara tugs the hem of her dress Lena forgets that Kara's angry. Fingers brush over her soaked slit and a moan escapes Lena's lips as she drags her nails over Kara's scalp. Lena cries out when Kara’s fingers slip inside her, but she buries her head in the Kryptonians neck, muffling the sound by biting down on her shoulder. She’s wet enough that it’s trickling down Kara’s wrist to soak into her pants, and her hips undulate against Kara’s, matching the rhythm of her thrusts. There’s a soft keening noise tearing out of her throat, high and needy, that increases in pitch and volume until she bucks and spasms against Kara’s firm body. Kara curses quietly in her ear as Lena sags against her as the soft ding of the elevator sounds around them. Kara lifts her effortlessly and Lena's trailing soft kisses over her jaw still riding the high of the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

Lena's acutely aware of the apartment as Kara carries her through it. She's deposited roughly on the bed and Lena can't help the slight moan that falls from her lips as Kara roughly removes her dress. Lena can't help how wet she gets as Kara manoeuvres her around the bed. The sound of tearing fabric as her underwear and bra are removed before she's rolled onto her stomach with her face in the mattress as she gives up any and all control. 

"Kara," Lena breathes. Rough hands settle on her hips and Lena rolls her hips backwards in search of anything to give her the friction she wants. 

“Kara please-” Lena whimpers and the firm slap of her skin and Lena whimpers into the mattress. Another on her other cheek and Lena shouts something unintelligible at the sting. Kara knows it doesn’t hurt her. Lena rolls her hips back in search of anything to quell the fire that's raging between her legs. Kara shifts slightly fingers trailing lightly over swollen lips of her sex and Lena's practically chanting Kara's name into the mattress. It takes until the third light brush of her clit for Lena to click that Kara's teasing her. 

"Fuck, please, Kara, I need-" Lena cut off as a shout escapes her lips as Kara buries two fingers within her. Kara fucks her with little grace and all Lena can do is try to fight off the impending orgasm that's hurtling towards her. She doesn't last and then she's crying out into the mattress as she spasms around Kara's fingers. 

But Kara doesn't relent. Never lets her catch her breath as stormy blue eyes watch her as strong fingers pull orgasm after orgasm from her. It takes a whimper and rough tug of blonde hair from between her thighs to get Kara to pause in her ministrations. 

"I can't," Lena admits through her gasps. 

"You can," Kara states simply, fingers teasing her sensitive entrance. 

"Red," Lena orders and Kara's slipping up her exhausted body, cradling her in her arms. Kara lets her catch her breath running a soothing hand lazily over her back as Lena's eyes threaten to close on her. But she can feel the anger in Kara's muscles. 

"Talk to me," Lena requests softly and Kara clenches her jaw. 

"She flirted with you all night," Kara huffs and Lena bites her lip to stop the laugh from escaping her. 

"Kara," Sitting up Lena begins to protest. 

"Jen's been stealing my stories for weeks and now she thinks she can steal my girlfriend too," Kara snaps and Lena smiles softly running a soothing hand through Kara's hair. 

"Kara, no one is stealing me from you." Lena states with a soft kiss. 

* * *

The following morning Lena cancels any interviews with anyone other than Kara Danvers. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how did I do?


	3. Fall

**Fall prompt from Supercorptober.**

* * *

Kara Danvers had never liked fall. It was cold, the sun disappeared and grey clouds loomed. It made her feel lethargic and the wind nipped her face when she floated high above National City on an early October night. She could hear the noise of the traffic beneath her. Since she had revealed herself it had become a relaxing lul to her in a way that the ocean had when she lived in Midvale. Deeper within the noise she could hear the rhythmic lull of her sister’s heartbeat. Kara would do this in the days where she felt down when there was a particularly hard day for her as Supergirl or even from Cat Grant. 

The first time she felt happy was when the leaves turned from vibrant green to fiery red was during a conflicting time, when Clarke had come to visit and a space shuttle had crashed. Kara had saved the shuttle with Clarke and then when shadowing her cousin had investigated someone she was told she should hate. Someone who had the most intense green eyes that had made Kara stutter more than she had with any other person on earth. And it had changed her life forever. Over the course of the year, acquaintances had turned to close friends that defended each other no matter the circumstances. 

When the leaves turned again a year later Kara couldn’t handle the look of distance that passed through the vibrant green eyes when she was confronted about Kryptonite. She wanted nothing more than to step close and hold her tight. But it wasn’t Kara she was angry with. It was Supergirl. Supergirl and Kara were the same person, Kara had justified to herself. But she wasn’t Kara Danvers, she had said to herself. She was Kara Zor El, whomever that was. It had been so long since she had gone by that name that she had almost forgotten what it was that Kara Zor El looked like. Until she was face to face with Thomas Colville reciting the words of Rao to her. She couldn't help but feel lost in her life but the green eyed constant in her life never changed, never wavered at least when she was Kara Danvers. 

Fall slowly became a time of year, Kara didn't register, one battle turned into the next and before she realised it the leaves had fallen and regrown. It hadn't occurred to Kara how ridiculous her friendship was. After all, what friend fills another's office with flowers? Or purchased Kara's work? She had been so caught in her world as Supergirl that she had been blinded to it until that friend was gone and replaced by her namesake. Corrupted by the whispering of a family nemesis that Kara's closest friend was not and never would be. No matter how far she swayed from the right path. 

It was fall when Kara woke up in the new universe, her sister explaining something about the differences after the multiverse but the same enemies were there, ever persistent in their want to rid the world of her family. Kara fights with every inch of her being against then, until she's broken and ready to give up. Out of ideas. 

Then she's there, like an angel, wide eyed and a tear stricken face. Her insight into the enemy is needed and it's what rids them of it. There's always more enemies, more world ending dilemmas but this time is different. Kara knows who she can trust and where she can find the truth and justice she needs.

Kara Zor El is standing proudly on a familiar balcony when she realises it. She has only just landed, the sight greeting her telling her what she has been blind to. Curled on the corner of the plush white couch, black rim glasses perched on the end of her nose with a journal Kara could only guess was on the latest theoretical discovery in physics that she was going to make reality. As Kara steps into the apartment green eyes meet her own only to be crinkled at the corner as a smile graces her face. 

It was fall when Kara fell deeply in love with the woman who had loved her since filling her office with flowers only six months after meeting. It was fall when Kara Zor El fell in love with Lena Luthor. 

* * *

**Let me know what you all think. Unfortunately due to Nanowrimo and other projects, this will be going on hiatus for an unknown amount of time. Feel free to check out the[Ripple Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772893/chapters/62594824) or come shout at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helpbutton95).**   
  
  



End file.
